Snape's BIG change
by HexWa
Summary: Snape has to deal with some rather large changes in his life. AN rewritten the story for sixth year and added a new chapter
1. The BIG change

IMPORTANT: I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna continue this story. If I get some good reviews I will. Otherwise I will re-focus all my attention back to Blades of the Phoenix. Does somebody knows Snapes eye colour?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of the character expect for the ones I make myself. This is the only time I'm gonna write this so I counts for this chapter all those behind it.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Snape looked at the leaving students. Finally the last class was over and tomorrow was Saturday. Dreading it with fear he remembered his conversation with Dumbledore earlier this week.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Severus, I really don't see another option."  
  
"But Albus,." Snape almost whined: "Me guarding Potter? You know I can't stand him."  
  
"I know Severus but you're the only one in the school qualified to do it. And who I trust enough.." Albus told him with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"But, But what about my spying?"  
  
"I believe you told me yourself that Vodlemort was on to you."  
  
"Well yes, but maybe I can smooth things out and,."  
  
"Severus, we are going to do this, no mather what you say!"  
  
"But Headmaster what about the age difference and not to mention that he would never trust me?"  
  
"I know that's why I prepared a Elichangy Potion."  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY! I finished school long ago and what about my students?"  
  
"I already got a replacement for you."  
  
"Damn you really planned this ahead didn't you?"  
  
"Of course Severus. I knew you couldn't refuse me anyway."  
  
"Fine I'll do it. But you owe me big time. I rather spy on you-know-you then hanging around Potter all day."  
  
"Thank you Severus, we'll do it Friday afternoon. That should give you enough time finishing up and preparing to give you're classes over to Miss Delacour. Of course nobody of the faculty will be informed of this so you better get some new books and a new wand."  
  
With a face of steel Professor Snape marched out of the headmasters office only to hear Albus chuckling softly behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ end flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
When Snape came back into his office he saw that Albus was already sitting there. On the table next to him stood a flask with a bright purple potion in it. He sighed: "Could you leave the room please Albus? I don't want anybody to see this."  
  
Albus nodded stood up and left the room with a cheerful twinkle in his eye. Severus sighed again and picked up the Potion. He let it swirl a few times in his hand. Then he drank it up, it tasted very good, like cinnamon. He felt the potion spread trough his body and limbs it felt really tiring and he managed to stumble to his bed in the next room. And promptly fell a sleep.  
  
He blinked a couple of times, slowly the world shifted back in focus. He yawned and got up out of his bed. He noticed that his clothes were way too large. He stumbled to the mirror look at himself. For some reason he seemed a bit out of balance.  
  
He looked in the mirror and promptly fainted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Albus had taken place in Snapes chair on slowly fell asleep. He was dreaming happily when he suddenly felt an angry yank at his robe. He yawned and stretched out: "Already done Seve,. oh, I'm sorry miss, I thought you were somebody else.  
  
In front of Albus stood a young woman of about 15 years old. She was really pretty with long black hair, heart shaped face and large dark brown eyes. She also seemed to have quite a lovely figure but I was hidden under ridiculously large clothes: "Do I know you miss, I know most of the students here and I can't seem to recall you."  
  
The girl didn't answer but instead shot him a deadly glare.  
  
This seemed to trigger something in Albus his mind: "Oh my! Severus?" 


	2. Severia Snape or Averinda Dumbledore?

There is something wrong with my spell check so I'll fix the mistakes after I fixed it, if you notice a really big mistake please note it in a review. Thanks for all the good Reviews.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Severus saw a small smile appear on Albus's his face, this annoyed him greatly since their was nothing gunny going on: "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing Severus, Nothing. I'm just surprised how well the potion worked," he told the fuming girl in front of him.  
  
"How well? What do you mean how well? I demand you change me back right now!" The girl shouted angrily at the still smiling Headmaster.  
  
"There is a problem with that, Severus. Hmmm, Severus, that doesn't sound right for a girl. We'll have to change your name."  
  
To his own surprise some part of him actually agreed with Dumbledore's reasoning but that didn't stop him from noting something else: "What do you mean 'there is a problem with that'?"  
  
"Well," the older mans face twisted as though trying to suppress a smile: "I was afraid that when you were tired of doing it, you would try to find an antidote."  
  
"Very good reasoning Headmaster, that's exactly what I am going to do." The girl replied annoyed at the fact that Dumbledore knew him so well.  
  
"Well, that's why I brewed in a spell that only allows the potion to end if Harry is no longer in danger of being murdered."  
  
At hearing this the girls pale skin became very red and her eyes narrowed: "You better start looking for a cure Dumbledore. I'm not ready to spend the rest of my life as a girl. Can't you at least change the gender?"  
  
"Sorry but the potion blocks any form af changing shape, even other potion. It will still allow natural changes though."  
  
The former potion master sighed knowing that when Dumbledore did something like this, he did it right and quite irreversible: "All Right then. We have to create an identity for my new self. How about: Serveria Snape. She's my daughter but lived with her mother and went to Durmstrang but now that Karkaroff is gone her mother send her here to go to Hogwart and has been sorted in Slytherin?"  
  
"I'm afraid it has to be something that will not draw attention to our former potion master. So you're gonna be my grand-daughter: Averinda Dumbledore, Avi for short. You have been home-schooled by my daughter who is willing to back the story up. Oh, and you're been sorted I Gryffindor."  
  
Surprise flew over the girls face: "You have a daughter? What's her name I,.... WAIT, did you say Gryffindor!? There is no way that im joining that house house headmaster."  
  
"I didn't gave you a choice Averinda, People will get suspicious if my grand-daughter isn't in gryffindor."  
  
"Please Albus, not Gryffindor. Why not Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, but everything but Gryffindor." He or she, it was getting confusing, tried to drop on her knees in an attempt to look pleading but instead tripped over her over-sized robes and fell flat on her face cursing so loudly that even Dumbledore paled a bit.  
  
"Now Now girl, Here let me help you up." Offering his hand to the girl who was entangled in her own robes obviously in distress because her attempts to get out only made her get more stuck.  
  
The obviously distressed the girl who had no intention of being seen as a damsel in distress: "No thanks, I can,..." she couldn't get any further because Dumbledore had already pulled out his wand and said some kind of spell she didn't know. She had to suppress a scream when she suddenly felled her robes moving over her body. They shifted and changed and after about ten seconds it stopped.  
  
"Well now, don't you look gorgeous." A chuckling Dumbledore told the girl and with a wiff of his wand created a large mirror.  
  
Severus or rather Averinda was afraid at first to even look but then some part of himself that he didn't even know he had wanted to know if she looked as good as Uncle Albus said. Suddenly a though struck him, 'Uncle Albus?' whats going on? But still he turned, then his reflection appeared in the mirror, and he was shocked. Looking back at him was a beautiful girl dressed in black, figure hugging jeans, black halter top and beautiful black robe.  
  
"If anybody ask, we'll say you're a little bit Goth." (A/N: no offense to those who don't believe you can be a little bit goth!) Albus said appearing pleased by the girls response to her reflection.  
  
"Goth?"  
  
"It's a muggle thing, I'll give you some scrolls about it later. No how about introducing you to the students and faculty?"  
  
"But my school supplies, wand and extra robes."  
  
"All taken care off. It's all in your trunk which waits in the great hall. I also got you a wand: 12 inches of scorched oak with a core of a freely given fairy wing. Very good for mind charms." He said doing a very good impersonation of Ollivander.  
  
Averinda Giggled, then, shocked by the fact that she giggled clasped her hands before her mouth and glared at Dumbledore for making him act Silly.  
  
"Now girl, no need to get angry, here, take your wand and we'll walk to the great hall. It's about dinner time so we can introduce you."  
  
"All right Albus. I'll play along, but only because I don't have much off a choice."  
  
Albus smiled at her and offered his arm to the girl. Chuckling as he saw the girl grid her teeth in an attempt to come in conscious with his man side and his newest personality the girl Averinda Dumbledore. Finally with great reluctance he accepted Albus his arm and together they walked to the great hall. 


	3. Wolf Calls and a BloodRed Robe

Harry and Co had just taken place at the Gryffindor table. They were sitting close to the teachers table and noted that Dumbledore was missing, every other teacher was there with the exception of the divinations teacher of course. But even though the Headmaster wasn't their yet the food appeared on the plates and the students started to eat.  
  
A few minutes later one of the side doors of the great hall swung open and Dumbledore walked in, next to him walked a girl that made many of the boys in the room stare when she walked by and even drew whistles from the Slytherin table and the Weasley twins. Even though a deep crimson blush had appeared on her face she gave the Slytherin table such a venomous glare that they instantly stopped whistling.  
  
Dumbledore started speaking: "All Right students and faculty of course. This is my grand-daughter, Averinda Dumbledore." At hearing this the girl shot Dumbledore a very annoyed look but didn't say anything, "She has been home schooled by my daughter but we have decided that she has to learn to be social sometimes. She has been sorted in Gryffindor and will enter as a sixth year."  
  
At this The girl shot Dumbledore an even more deadly glare that even Dumbledore looked uncomfortable, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the Weasley girl, although she couldn't remember what her name was.  
  
Ginny smiled at the new girl: "Hi! I'm Virgina Weasley, but most people call me Ginny."  
  
Averinda faked a smile back: "I'm Averinda Dumbledore, Grand-father and Mom call me Avi though."  
  
A curious look appeared on Ginny's face: "Who is your mother anyway?"  
  
"Can we eat know, I'm really hungry you know." She said quickly, changing the subject.  
  
Ginny noticed the slightly panicked look on the girls face but decided to ignore it for now.  
  
During dinner Ginny tried really hard to keep up the conversation with Avi. Having decided that by having other friends with the sixth years maybe helps getting closer to Harry. She looked around the table and saw him listening to Hermione. Then, suddenly, he turned his head towards her and smiled, almost instantly Ginny's elbow slipped of the table and in the process knocked Her bowl of tomato soup on Averinda.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Averinda jumped up and tried to get the almost boiling hot soup of her robes. Unfortunately the robes had already absorbed much of the soup: "Ouch, Ouch, Hot, Hot, ouch, get it off."  
  
Ginny paled as she saw the new girl trying to get the steaming soup off her clothes. When that didn't work she started to try and get the robes off,. in the middle of the great hall. Ginny stared in shock at the panicking girl for a few second but then realized that unless someone did something the girl would be taking her clothes off in the middle of the hall. She quickly looked around and saw that the boys were staring at the place were the soup had hit her and the robe was now plastered to her skin. Hermione was telling the boys to stop staring and help her not realizing that she wasn't helping either. Ginny started to look trough her robes but unfortunately she couldn't find her wand. It was lucky for her that Averinda seemed to be entangled in her robes otherwise she would've undressed by now. As harder she looked for her wand, the more aggravated she became, then all the sound around her seemed to slide away in the background, everything around her became blurry and there was a strange whooshing sound as if travelling by floo powder. Then everything shifted back in focus and Ginny and Averinda were standing in the Gryffindor common room. 


	4. Up the Wrong Stairs

Sorry for not updating recently, I've been busy with school. Also, the spell check is mal-functioning so i'm sorry for typo's.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"What the? Where are we?" Averinda stood in the middle off the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes where large and displaying signs of panick. The teleport also seemed to have fixed the problem with the robes drenched in hot soup in a very simple way. They didn't came along in the teleport.  
  
Ginny swallowed in fear at the moment Averinda would figure out she was standing in the middle of the common room in her underwear: "I think I did it."  
  
"What? And how would you be able to do that miss Weasley? I don't see anybody from your familly capable of wandless magic." She girl sneared at Ginny.  
  
Averinda's angry words seemed to ignite something in Ginny's mind but she didn't know what: "Hey, at least I saved you from public humiliation. You were about to strip in front off all the student and the faculty. So be happy that I did it. And my name is Virgina or Ginny not miss Weasley! Got it?"  
  
Averinda, obviously taken back by Ginny's furious reply, quickly came to the conclusion that the girl had more spirit than Snape had given her. Maybe not all Gryffindors are total losers. On the other hand, I'm a Gryffindor now, better patch things up: "Look, i'm sorry Ginny. I've never seen wandless magic before so I kind of freaked out when you did it."  
  
Ginny smilled at the Averinda's attempt at an apology: "That's all right, most people would have freaked. This is the Gryffindor common room bye the way. Isn't it cozy?"  
  
"Yes, uhm, real nice." Averinda was already longing for the cool dungeons below the castle but had to keep up appearance: "So, Where do I sleep?"  
  
"You'll probably sleep with the sixth year girls in their dormitories. It's up on the sixth floor."  
  
That was unforeseen. Sleeping in the girl dormitories. Although every inch of his mind screamed that it was wrong she had no choice other than to blow her cover. Suddenly the sound of people chattering could be heard coming from the other side of the painting.  
  
Ginny's mind snapped back into action as she realized that Averinda still wasn't dressed: "Quick, You got to get up to the dormitories before the boys get in the common room.  
  
Averinda quickly dashed up the stairs, in her rush she did not hear Ginny calling behind her that she had taken the wrong stairs, she had taken the one to the Boy's Dormitories.  
  
About twenty seconds later Averinda arrived at the fifth floor. She quickly opened the door only to find herself in room filled with quidditch posters and weird not moving muggle posters plastered on all the walls, she gulped: "Damit, this is not a girls dormitory, it is not possible that four girls are so interested in quidditch. Wait,. If their are supposed to be four girls and me in the room, then why are their five bed already ta..k..en. Oh Damn. What was Ginny shouting after. Come on, remember.  
  
After a few minutes off contemplation: "Oh, I remember. You're going up the wro..n..g stai..rs." At that moment the stairs squeaked and the door slammed open. 


	5. Being Rescued and the Prophecy

CHAPTER 5  
  
The door slammed open and in the opening stood an angry looking Harry, wand drawn and with blazing eyes: "All Right! I know you're in here, show yourself,... " He loosened up as he saw Averinda trying to wrap a blanket around herself: "Averinda? What are you doing here."  
  
"I took the wrong stairs up." She said blushing, the moment she felt the blush appear on her cheeks she pressed her hand against them in an attempt to hide them, she forgot the fact that her hand were the only thing keeping the blanket up and it slit back on the ground.  
  
"Look there is nothing to be ashamed about. It's you're first time here and,." At that moment he noticed that the blanket had fallen down and could not prevent to let his gaze wander a bit: "Wow, You look absolutely stunni,..."  
  
She sudden stop made Averinda peeked trough her fingers which were still covering her face: "Harry? Harry!? Are you all right? Why did you stop speaking." At that moment she saw Ginny standing in the door opening: "Did you do this to him?"  
  
"Well, actually not specially to him." She answered with a small blush.  
  
"What? What else did you do?"  
  
"Look, we can talk about this later? I don't know exactly what I did or how I did it and more importantly how long it lasts."  
  
Averinda just nodded and followed Ginny back to the common room. The sight that greeted them terrified Averinda, or better said Snape, His girl part found this all very exciting while his male side had serious murderous feelings towards a certain headmaster, In the common room were most of the Gryffindor students. But like Harry they all stood there locked in place. Averinda's went blank except for one thought: "HAVE TO TELL ALBUS" She made her way to the entrance to the common room but was stopped by a freaked out Ginny.  
  
"I just saved you from all these people and Harry and your going to run around through the castle dressed like that?"  
  
Averinda's and especially Snape's mind went back in action at hearing this comment. She spinned around and made her way up to the sixth years girls dorm. As she entered the dorm she quickly spun around and noticed that one of the beds had a potions bottle lying on the pillow. She opened the trunk and cringed at the sight of several dresses and robes. But remembered her deal with Dumbledore: she'd wear dresses and in return she could use the prefects bathroom. She tried to quickly put on a dress with required more work than she had imagined and also out on some new robes. After a quick examination in the mirror she decided that it was good enough and dashed back down the stairs: "All right Ginny, I'll go find a professor. You stay here and wait." And before Ginny could answer she disappeared trough the hole and by the fat lady.  
  
The rushed trough the hall of Hogwarts, Barely managing to dodge Filch, something she isn't accustomed to and finally reached the gargoyle statue: "Sugar quill." And she dashed up the stairs and bursts into Dumbledores office: " Albus, help, miss Weasley is doing, everybody frozen."  
  
"Relax miss Dumbledore." Albus replied with a small twinkle in his eye.  
  
The girl glared at him but took a few breaths before restarting her story: "Miss Weasley can use wandless magic. Right now she has frozen the entire Gryffindor house with the exception of her and me."  
  
"I suspected as much when I saw you two disappear. I better alert the other teachers that you are both safe. We can do this while we walk to the gryffindor common room."  
  
Averinda nodded and quickly made her way down the stairs she heard Albus coming down mumbling: First the Awakening of the holder of the Ancestors spirit. Second is the rise of the fifth house. Third comes the council of the Nymphs. Last is the downfall off Darkness. May the prophecy come trough and the purest light be reborn in our hearts." 


	6. Meeting Mom?

A new chapter. Wow! It's been a while since I updated any of my stories. This is written in Wordpad so no spell-check. Thanks for all the reviews people. I'll try to update again soon.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Averinda swirled around and looked at the headmaster: "What did you say?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking aloud." The headmaster said smiling weakly. "I have to look out for what I say around Averinda," He thought: "Even though she doesn't resemble Severus in physical form, their minds are equally sharp."  
  
On their way to the gryffindor common room they passed by professor Flitwick and professor Sinastra and told them that the two gryffindor student were fine and that they had to tell the other searching members of the faculty.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the Fat Ladies painting, she yawned and looked at them with sleepy eyes: "What's the passwo,.... Oh, I'm sorry headmaster, I'll open right away." and with that she swung open.  
  
Dumbledore looked around shocked, everywhere around him were students frozen on the spot. On one of the couches sat Ginny, with tears in her eyes obviously preparing herself for the worst: "I'm so sorry Headmaster, I don't understand what happened but I'll try anything to stop it from happening again."  
  
At that moment she noticed that Dumbledore didn't even seemed slightly interested at what she was saying. Instead he walked around some of the frozen students and seemed to be studying them: "Magnificent Miss Weasley, The most spectacular display of Chronomancy I've ever seen." (A/N Chronomancy is a subtype of magic that focuses primarily on the control of time)  
  
Ginny looked surprised at the headmaster: "I don't know Sir, I freaked out when I saw Harry climbing the stairs and the only thing in my mind was to stop him or anybody else from finding your granddaughter."  
  
Averinda felt a warm sensation inside at the thought of anybody caring so much about what happened to her, meanwhile Severus was shocked that he liked the thought of being friends with the Weasley girl.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise could came from outside and with that a large and beautiful Phoenix came flying in and landed next to Dumbledore. It shifted and changed, a few second later a woman in her early twenties stood next to Dumbledore. She wore wide jeans which were adorned with golden runes, she also wore a short tight jacket over her torse which displayed the beauty of her figure even more. She wore solid, muggle looking shoes and had a beautiful Phoenix shaped earrings in her ears. Long Black hair hang down her back. She smiled cheerfully at Dumbledore: "Hi Dad, Good to see you again." And she stepped over to Averinda and hugged the girl: "Hi girl! Missed me?"  
  
"What, Who, Albus what,....." was all that Severus managed to say before the young woman interrupted again.  
  
"Ah, Come on now, I knew that you would like it here but to forget your own mother in a mere 9 hours, that's overdoing it." she said with a familiar twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Albus was trying very hard not to smile: "Lady Auriora, how good to see you again." and he made a bow for the woman.  
  
She looked very annoyed at him: "I told you not to all me that, Dad."  
  
"Ah, and why not? After all, you are the High Witch of the Three Spirit Coven." he said cheerfully.  
  
Auriora sighed: "I should have followed Mum's example and declined. All the extra power and not to mention the multi-animagus ability are a lot of fun, but the work toll is way to high. I even had to send my own daughter to Hogwarts."  
  
Albus chuckled: "I warned you, but as usual you wouldn't listen to your parents."  
  
The young woman looked annoyed at the older man "I know dad, stop rubbing it in. But now that were talking about work, I came here because I sensed a teleportation spell pierce the shield around Hogwarts! What happened?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm not entirely sure but i think a new Mage displayed a bit of uncontrolled wandless magic."  
  
Auriora eyes became a bit larger: "A new Mage? Are you sure? This is too important to kid about Dad. Where is he?  
  
Albus smiled: "Actually it's a she, she's the one sitting on the couch."  
  
Auriora's eyes snapped to Ginny who to that moment had been very happy with not being noticed: "I'm really sorry Madam. I really didn't mean to do it. Please don't expel me."  
  
"WHAT? You think you did a bad thing? It really great that Dad managed to find someone who has been given training in wandless magic." she said with a comforting voice.  
  
"Training? I never received training in wandless magic." A surprised Ginny replied.  
  
"Never training? But that would mean," She turned around to face Dumbledore once more and her lips silently without sound made the words: "Council of Nymphs?"  
  
Severus saw that Dumbledore simply nodded. Luckily they didn't know that he had mastered the art of lip-reading long ago to help in his spy work. The Weasley girl, Ginny, was sitting utterly confused on the couch. Severus coughed slightly drawing attention to him from both Dumbledore's and the Weasley girl, he grinned evilly and both the Dumbledore's before he asked his question: "What is the Council of Nymphs?"  
  
Both the Dumbledore's looked stunned at the girl but it was Auriora who started: "Well, you see, eh, this is kinda hard to explain. It is like this,...."  
  
Suddenly from outside came a hellish shrieking and cursing, It sounded like it was coming from Hagrid's place. Everybody ran towards the window but since it was already dark outside nothing could be seen. "We better go look." Albus said with a very relieved look on his face and he ran out of the common room, followed closely by his daughter.  
  
"I'm not going to let them get away with this." Averinda mumbled and started to run after them but before exiting she whirled around and looked at Ginny: "Well are you coming? Knowing Hagrid we'll probably have to tame a dragon or something and some wandless magic might come in useful."  
  
Ginny looked surprised at the invitation and started smiling and jumped up from the couch: "Let's go! Hurry! Or they'll get away!" she told Averinda while rushing past her and diving through the entry hole.  
  
Both Snape and Averinda looked a bit stunned at the girls reaction. Snape wanted to start mumbling but Averinda smiled and went in hot pursuit of Ginny, determined to beat her mother and grand-father. 


	7. Airborne Assault

Averinda and Ginny raced trough the dark hallway's of Hogwarts, desperately trying to evade the Professors and Filch who were still walking around. Snape was thinking about what happened back in the common room. A strange memories were triggered in his subconciousness.  
  
*** Memories? ***  
  
"Do we have to do that Dad? I know she is in danger because I agreed to take the job. But still,...."  
  
"I know honey. It's no fun to do it but still, even you must see the importance of her survival."  
  
"I do dad. I really do. But I don't want to loose her just yet."  
  
"I know, I really do and me or your mum don't want to loose her either but we don't see another way."  
  
She sighed: "All right dad, It will cost me some time to get the coven together. Give me a week."  
  
"Fine! But try quicker, we don't want to endanger her live more." And with that he stood up and walked away quickly followed by the woman.  
  
"What are they planning to do to me??? I really have to get quicker with this hiding stuff. Now I missed the beginning of the conversation." she thought from her hiding place under one of the couches as she heard the adults walking away.  
  
*** End Memories? ***  
  
Averinda and Ginny came to a skidding halt at the front gates of Hogwarts. Outside was a battle going on that would scare the hell out of most people, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Lady Auriora were battling a huge flock of Harpies. Snape was shocked, he knew a lot about Harpies from an essay he had to write a long time ago. Harpies are winged woman with claws instead of hands and feet, the were very ferocious fighters and carnivores. But he had never heard of a large flock like this attacking wizard and witches. Even though they are very resistant to magic, powerful spellcasters can still be them in creative ways. Even now were the three outside were using their wand to throw rocks and other blunt objects at the flock. Dumbledore seemed to create screeching balls of sonic energy and detonated them between them causing the harpies to lose balance. One of the smaller ones plummeted down to the earth and hit the ground with a sickening CRACK!!!  
  
She shot a glance to Ginny and saw that she was totally absorbed by the battle. She hated what she saw, She knew Harpies aren't evil but dark wizards and withes can force their will onto a harpy by using a bond that was created by some evil wizard millennia ago. She came to a conclusion and ran towards the fallen harpy who was lying on her back. She heard Ginny also starting to run behind her. When they reached the fallen harpy Snape came to several conclusions, first: this was a young harpy, probably only 15 to twenty years old. Second: she was still alive and breathing but very badly hurt. Third: He had never written an essay about Harpies.  
  
"Avi!" Ginny said still panting from the short sprint over Hogwarts grounds: "What are we gonna do?" Ai looked annoyed at the girl: "Were going to heal her of course, If the ministry gets his hands on her she probably get killed are at least imprisoned." "What? We can't do that, it's against the law to help dark beings and further more." she stopped when she saw the venomous glare Avi gave her: "Look Ginny, they are not essentially bad, just as somebody who is being controlled by the impervious curse isn't really bad. Let's just help her, OK? And if something happens I'll take complete responsibility." Ginny looked at Averinda for a few more seconds and nodded, she quickly grabbed the young harpies arms while Avi took her legs and together they carried her inside.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
After about an half hour of doding teachers and resting they finally reached a dark corner. With only a single painting of a handsome young man with fangs, a vampire: "Excuse me misses, but you absolutely delightful this evening. What would you think about joining me for dinner?" Avi walked over to the painting and whispered something in his ears. Ginny was surprised when she saw the vampire smile, he lifted his hands and a soft red glow came from it. In the red light she could see a wall tapestry displaying a dark castle on a high mountain. A small red orb made it's way out of the forest at the bottom of the mountain and moved up the mountain path towards the castle at a quickly to the gates. Once it had entered the castle the tapestry seemed to zoom in and display the castle from the inside, following the red orb trough it until it had reached a beautiful crafted door. The door seemed to grow in size until it covered the entire tapestry and then swung open revealing a hole in the tapestry. Avi said something to the vampire again and he said something back which made Avi turn crimson, she quickly got the harpies legs again. Ginny got the harpies arms and they walked inside the tapestry.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Outside the battle against the harpies was coming to an end. Albus had moved closer to his daughter: "What do you think Aura, does she suspect anything?" Auriora smiled, happy that he was willing to call her by her less formal name: "No, I don't think so. I guess she somehow has learned to read lips and she read ours when we were talking." Albus nodded: "That is the most logical answer and I severely hope the right one. If she remembers before the time is right." She smiled at her father: "Don't worry Dad, we always manage to find a way out. And this time we may get some help too." Albus finished the spell he was casting, knocking another harpy out of the air: "What? You not saying that the coven is coming,. really??" "Yep, contacted them a few minutes ago trough the link. They should arrive here somewhere within the next month, they have several assignments to do first." She said while casting a sphere of intense bright light, blinding several harpies. Albus contemplated this for several seconds, in the mean time knocking some more harpies out of the air: "What do you want to do with Ai and Ginny when they arrive, you know I can't hand them over to the coven just like that." She nodded grimly: "I know that dad, but we have to sole that problem when it comes up. Let's just focus first on keeping our secrets from Avi." Albus nodded and wanted to say something but saw that Hagrid was walking towards them.  
  
Hagrid was completely confused, this wasn't normal behavior for harpies, and even more, he didn't want to hurt them magnificent beings. But they had attacked them without logical reason. He was almost overpowered when Dumbledore showed up with a strange woman by his side. The three of them had quickly started to knocking the harpies unconscious, after a while Albus and the woman moved closer together and started a conversation with eachother. A short while later Hagrid looked around and saw that the harpies started to lose courage and one by one quickly flew down to pick up one or two of their fallen friends and quickly flew off in the direction of the forbidden forest. When almost all of them were gone except for one who was flying in fast circles over the ground and seemed to be looking for someone. But he ignored her and instead walked of to ask Dumbledore what was going on and to introduce himself to the woman.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Harry leaned out of the window, He had heard loud noises coming from the outside when he was in his dormitory to put away his and Ron's schedule and had looked out of the window and saw to his shock Dumbledore, Hagrid and a beautiful woman battling against a huge flock of harpies. After looking for a while they seemed to be doing fine and he looked around the field to see to shades move towards one of the fallen harpies, one he didn't recognize but the other one with the bright red hair was undoubtedly Ginny. They lifted the Harpy of the ground and carried her back inside. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It looked at Ginny and the other one and seemed to nod, then it stepped back into the shadows and faded from sight.  
  
O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0 O0o0O0  
  
Ginny looked around in surprise, they were inside a beautiful room with a huge bed in one corner of the room. A desk with potions equipment on it and books were spread all over the room. She smiled while they carried the still unconscious harpy to the bed and gently put her down on it.  
  
Snape was annoyed, this was his families castle, and this was the only room in the world were he could really be his self and somebody else he just pretended to be. He sighed and placed the harpy on the bed, why did he safe her anyway? He knew she was safe her with special magical shields oaring the windows that only existed for anybody who had not his permission to enter.  
  
Ginny looked at Ai who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and decided to interrupt: "What did the Vampire say to you what made you turn crimson?" Avi didn't seemed to realize the question and answered without realising: "Oh, he just said that I have beautiful,. HEY!!!" Ginny smiled happily: "Never Mind. I think we better get back to the common room before anybody start to worry about us." And with that she darted out of the room and reentered hogwarts quickly followed by a mumbling and grumbling Snape.  
  
They quickly made their way back to the common room and saw that most fourth years and higher were still up and swappinf stories of the past summer. The only one not joining them was Harry who was sitting alone on one of the couches. Since their was no other place to sit Avi and Ginny quikly made their way to him and Ginny dropped her self on the couch next to Harry. Since Harry was sitting in the middle Snape had no other choice then to sit beside him, Avi didn't mind though. He looked for a few second at both of them and then asked to the girls shock: "What did you do with the Harpy?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N Well, my computer is now officially dead. Smoke was coming out of it and my motherboard died a dead, even struggling for a few minutes to stay alive, which gave me the time to make some back-up and save some important data. I'm really sorry to everybody but posting will be incredibly irregular and rare the upcoming months since I can only post on school and in internet café's. Sorry to everybody. Loved the fifth Harry Potter book, just had to say that. Anyway, Post fun stories and of course: R&R! 


	8. Assault of Pure Darkness

A/N I know. It's been to long since I last updated But school has been taking up a lot of my time lately, I'll try to update again soon. R&R please.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Both of the girls froze in place and then slowly turned around. Harry wasn't watching at any of them, but looking at the floor in front of him: "I heard noise outside and looked out the window. I saw the two of you dragging in one of those creatures, harpies I think, who were battling Hagrid, Albus and some woman. Snape froze, too shocked to acted, luckily for him somebody seemed to take over. Averinda moved a bit closed to Harry on the couch so that the were almost touching: "Please Harry, you wont tell, will you? We thought it might be useful to ask her for information about you-know-who." She pleaded him while looking at him nervously with big innocent eyes.  
  
Harry was kinda shocked by this sudden action, he could smell her very clearly now, a strange mix of spices and something else, something familiar. But before he could think of what it was he heard Ginny utter a soft scream at his other side, he quickly looked at her and saw her looking with big eyes at the wall across the room: "Ginny, what's wrong? What did you see,......" suddenly he saw a soft riple appear in the wall, instantly his scar started hurting like hell, he could feel something dark approaching, and then he heard it: "Well, well Potter. All alone while your valiant protectors are gone to battle some useless minions. You'd think they take better care of their hero. But now it is too late, they can never reach you in time now. And further more, I made sure that nobody will harm you because of a nice silencing charm a certain headmaster thought me when I was still a student here." then softly the voice faded away. Instantly as the voice was gone a form started to force it's way trough the ripple. Trough it came a huge monstrous form. It had a huge bulky body with black skin except for the face which is dark purple. Large spikes grow from it spine and a huge curved horn sprouts from it's head. It's mouth hangs open revealing a row of curved fangs. On the place where it's nose should be is instead a gaping hole and a bit above it are two dull gray eyes without pupil or iris. But it's most disturbing feature was the fact that it was dragging itself forward with it's powerful muscular arms because it was missing anything below it's belly, with it's organs still hanging out dripping purple blood over the red carpet of the common room. It looks at the three teenagers and it let's out a terrifying roar and starts making it's way towards them.  
  
Snape was shocked, DEMON!!!! But how? The only way it could leave the dark pits of hell was by means of a gate created by one of the thirteen Horns of Decay and those were supposed to be destroyed centuries ago. They had to flee, no wizard or witch can stand up to a demon! But unfortunately Harry had already drawn his wand, Damn that Gryffindor courage. But he had a job to do.  
  
For a second Harry was unaware of what to do, he saw ginny pushing herself into a corner of the room and he saw Averinda looking with huge eyes at the monster in front of them. YOU TWO!!!! RUN!!!!" he bellowed at them. Ginny seemed not to respond but to his surprise Averinda pulled out her black wand and placed herself besides Harry. "What do you think your doing?" he snapped at her. he was surprised when he got no response other than a venomous glare: "You're not the boss of me she snapped at him. If I choose to die here, that's my choice to make, not yours." Harry, Quite shocked by this suicidal statement looked at her with surprise at her: " Well, you certainly fit in gryffindor well. You got the spirit to be here." Snape, totally shocked by this insult wanted to make a respond but his attention was shifted as the demon roared. It was getting near them now: "Obliviate!" Both she and harry yelled at the same time. The spells hit the demon right in the chest but all it did was flinch for a second and started making it way towards them again.  
  
Ginny, who had been taken out of her trance by the two teenagers yelling their spells. Looked in surprise at the demon, it's powerful presence had subdued her when it had entered the room but know she had overcome that she could look at the demon properly. From her side position she saw small blacks liquid like wires coming from the ripple in the wall and they were attached to the back of the demons head. She noticed that both Harry and Averinda were still shooting speels at the Demon. She suddenly remembered something from history of magic. And Binns boring voice was suddenly in her mind: "A demon is a terrible thing to summon. Not only are they immensely powerful, they are also capable of breaking trough protection spells places by summoners who had no teacher to learn them the proper way of doing the protection spells. There is a rumor about a certain type of artifact which allows the user to summon a demon but in the same time creating several wires that makes the demon to obey the summoner. As the summoner becomes more accustomed to summoning the wires become thinner until they completely disappear and the summoner is now a master." She gulped and pulled out her wand, and placed herself next to Harry.  
  
Harry looked surprised at Ginny placing herself besides him: "I thought I told you to run?!" he told her angrily. "So? Like i could live with myself if you died here fighting too save my live AGAIN!!!!" She snapped at him, quickly trying to remember the spells she had learned in DA last year. "Sanctifosia Wingardium" Averinda yelled, and suddenly a wind started to blow trough the room, With all its furious might the wind threw itself at the demon and at the same time it picked chairs, couches, tables and desk and threw them at the demon. All this power slowed the demonic beast down but did not managed to stop it. At the same time Harry and Ginny were throwing basic dueling spells at the monster. Averinda oncentrated and tried to remember everything she new about demons, She knew that if the cut the summoning wires the demon would be sucked beto whatever abyssal layer voldemort had got it from, But the problem was getting near the wires. He knew they were placedbehind the demon but how to get there? Suddenly from behind them came a voice: "Incantatia Demonica Arq'desium." He immediately heard a sharp screeching and three raven like birds flew over them, A chill came over her spine as she saw the birdsdisappear behind the demon, a few second later a snapping sound could be heard and the demon suddenly was slowly being pulled back in. A soft cry was heard from their beside the demon. There in the opening to the staircase of the girls dormitories stood one of the first year girls.  
  
It only took Harry a second to figure out what was probably going to happen next: "Lisa, Watch out!" he shouted and dashed towards her. But she didn't move frozen by the figure being pulled back into the void, With a quick grap with one of its massive claws it grabbed the girl. Instantly she was paralyzed by the toxic slime covering its skin, As she was pulled into the void the lastthing she saw was Harry, ginny and Averinda shooting spells at his claw to get her free. Then everything wend red. Harry dropped on the floor out of despair, this couldn't be happening. He balled his fist around his wands only to see some spark flying off from it in protest, when he suddenly heard a male voice behind him: "Well, that didn't go too well." 


End file.
